1010 Best In Show
by illocust
Summary: Shiro and Keith have had a lot of 'fun' times with each other. (Sheith drabbles while I try to get better at writing smut.)
1. 10 Out Of 10 Best In Show

_**….I have no good excuse for this. The first line of this drabble has just been a reoccurring thought of mine the past few days, so this happened.**_

Shiro's big fat cock deserves some kind of medal. Every part of the man is a work of art deserving to either be put on display for the masses to envy or locked away in a vault where only those who can truly appreciate the beauty of his build can see, but his cock specifically deserves some sort of appreciation award as a gift to mankind. When stretched out tight over his girth, there is no mistaking his cock for anyone else's. His width drags out Keith's inner size queen and makes him see heaven. Like a two handed longsword, there's no need for finesse when he wields his weapon. When the sword is big enough the target is impossible to miss, and does he ever hit the target.

Hot breath, hotter skin, each hard thrust moan-worthy deep. Turning him into a cowboy, because he's riding a horse. Being on Shiro's cock has left an impression on his insides that nobody else will ever be able to fill quiet as well. Every moment of prolonged foreplay, stretching him out on slick toys and fingers, was worth this. Worth being able to take Shiro, all of Shiro, in one sliding go with nothing but pleasure.

A ribbon, that's what he deserves. A pretty blue ribbon to tie around his softening dick, for when he's done doing his job of making Keith scream loud enough to echo through even the most insulated walls. First place cock, 10/10 best in show, encore requested as soon as breath is caught. Mmmm, yes, Shiro's big fat cock deserved all the recognition and appreciation it could handle.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **By the way, for anyone waiting on updates on my big stories. It's going to be a bit. I just learned I'm losing my apartment. I have real life stuff to attend to right now.**_


	2. Personal Time

_**Turning this into a dump fic for all my porny Sheith Drabbles.**_

Teasing isn't normally his thing, but the big cock just looks so gorgeous all hard and wanting for him. He wants to drag their time out. Play a bit, enjoy the feeling of soft skin against his cheek, maybe even get the man attached to the dick to put his artistic flare to use and snap a couple pictures of them together to remember this by.

Oooo, he likes that idea, make something good for the next time he is feeling lonely, "Life support," Keith looks up at the grey eyes trained down on him, no name for Shiro tonight, he's just the thing that keeps the cock alive, "Pick up the camera and take a picture of me and my true love," Keith nuzzles against the shaft for emphasis, rubbing his nose and cheek down to the big fat balls, like a cat seeking affection, before he gives them a sucking kiss. He likes it like this. All dry and clean for him, except for the messy head. He hasn't let it leak down enough to be all sticky yet. He might keep it that way. Lick the leaking slit clean every time it gets to be too much, and just work the lovely thing to completion with wet kisses and light touches.

As Ketih laves affection on the star of the night, the man above him shakes with restraint. Shiro's fingers dig deeper into the bedding, trying to stop himself from reaching out. He's not allowed to touch and interrupt Keith and the cock's personal time. Not unless he wants his audience privileges removed with a blindfold. Keith examines him again, he's a pretty sight like this, but not pretty enough to make up for not doing what he's told, "Sheets aren't the camera," He lets his frown convey his disappointment in Shiro, "Why are we letting you watch, if you aren't doing anything useful?" He rubs his cheek against the shaft again, to remind Shiro who the we is tonight.

That's enough threat to get the man to obey quickly. Grabbing the camera and trying to focus it on the cock and Keith with shaking hands. If they end up blurry, Keith is going to be disappointed. He has plans for them, "Good life support," Keith praises, turning his attention away from him to start pressing quick light kisses up the length again, "Now continue being good and take pictures of everything me and this big beautiful cock do together." They are going to fill albums.


	3. Discover New Places

_**Anon Asked: for the sheith prompts: Shiro getting familiar with Keith's newly acquired Galra features**_

Shiro's teeth latch onto one of his new very fluffy, thankfully still black, Galra ears, and Keith feels a flash of, pleasure? Comfort? He doesn't know what to call it. He's never felt something like it in his life. It's like getting a hug after a year of not so much as a handshake from another human being, except more. Like he's been carrying around this big empty cavity for a type of affection he didn't even know existed and suddenly Shiro's giving him something he didn't realize he'd been craving.

"Keith? Are you alright?" Shiro's concerned voice cuts into his thoughts. Keith's gone almost completely limp in the other man's arm, and Shiro has stopped the wonderful nibbling on his new ear to check up on him.

"Do that again," Keith groans, shoving the top of his head at Shiro's face, until he catches the hint and takes Keith's ear in his teeth again. Keith moans, letting himself collapse back into a loved pile of goo. Yes, just like that.

Shiro chuckles. He keep it up for a bit, but eventually he stops and replaces his mouth with rubbing fingers instead. They aren't nearly as good. Keith whines and bats up at his lover, trying to get him to go back to biting without having to verbalize, "Alright, alright, babe, just give me a sec. Needed to ask if this meant you wanted to stop the sex." Shiro says with a laugh. Oh right, they'd been doing something before his discovery. Fuck, now that Shiro had pointed it out, his hard on isn't keen on going back to being ignored.

There is a simple solution to this problem. Keith flips himself over, yanking the hand off his ear and guiding it firmly to his eager dick, "Do both," He orders, stretching out so Shiro's mouth can reach his ears easily. This just switched from mutual handjobs to Shiro having to rut against his ass if he wants to get off, but Shiro adores taking care of him. He won't mind, and this feels just good enough to shut down and let himself being cared for selfishly.

"Brat," Shiro says with a nip at his ear. Keith moans. He doesn't care if that was meant to be admonishing, still felt good. Shiro's hand wraps around his cock, as his mouth sets to exploring just exactly what amount of pressure to what part of his ear makes him gasp the loudest and leave the longest scratches in the sheets.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **Actively trying to get better at writing smut, so constructive criticism welcome.**_


	4. Losing Battle

_**Anon Asked: Hmmm, this might be over used, but how about sheith sexy times in one of their lions**_

Another deep thrust, and Keith scrabbles for a hold as his back slips over the Black Lion's controls. The cockpit wasn't designed with this sort of activity in mind. With Shiro fucking him so good, though, he honestly can't say he'd care if he fell, except it would mean Shiro would have to stop pounding into him long enough to arrange him out on the floor before pushing back in. Actually that might just make it better.

A warm humming hand wraps around his dick and starts pumping him in time. He swears he can feel the quintessence in the prosthetic. Feel the vibrations of the energy against his cock. Making everything that much better, that much more acute and bright. God, he can never hold on long when Shiro uses that hand on him. He can already feel the last build to the edge mounting.

Keith clenches down on Shiro's next thrust. Shiro's rhythm stutters, fingers tightening nearly to the point of bruising on Keith's thigh and hip. He makes a noise that from anyone else would be a curse. Keith's brain is trying to shut down from pleasure, but he knows one thing. He going to drag Shiro over with him, if it's the last thing he does.

Shiro doesn't make it easy. Keith can make himself into the tightest neediest hole in the solar system, encourage Shiro to go harder and faster until he's imitating a jackhammer, but Shiro has the advantage. His fat cock couldn't miss making Keith's prostate sing with pleasure if he tried, and he's got far too much experience pumping Keith's dick just so enough to make him beg for more. Calling him 'Gorgeous' is just cheating. Keith loses to adoration and a rush of pleasure, sweeping him of everything but the desire to call out Takashi's name.

Shiro is still going, when he comes back down. Softer but still good, even with everything still buzzing and sensitive. Shiro's wearing a smirk that tells him he knows exactly what Keith was trying to do and is well aware he just won. That's okay, Keith will get his revenge.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **So somehow this didn't end up focusing on how they were in the lion much? And that makes me sad.**_


	5. Suited Fantasy

_**Anon Asked: Smutty Sheith with Keith wearing the marmora suit again (much to Shiro's delight) ? ﾟﾑﾀ**_

Shiro looks him up and down with a openly hungry look in his eyes. Is it possible to feel more naked than naked? When he fought the Blades he'd registered the skin tight nature of the suit, how little the thin durable cloth left to the imagination, but the feeling of being on display hadn't occurred to him until Shiro had asked him to revisit the suit for some fun. He can feel the heat turning his cheeks a bright red, where he's standing exposed in the middle of the room for Shiro's appraisal.

His lover seems to finally get his fill of just looking, "Come here, baby," Shiro motions to his knees. As soon as Keith is in range, he guides him down onto one big muscular thigh, splitting his legs apart. God everything about Shiro is so big. He's practically straddling a log of pure muscle. That's a far hotter thought than it has any right to be.

Shiro's already stripped to his boxers, so when Keith's presence results in a swell of interest. It's impossible not to notice, "So did you just have me dress up, so you can pull me back out of it again?" The suit didn't lend itself well to the normal fun of leaving someone half dressed and a sexy mess, but Shiro wasn't the sort to ask him to do something without a plan and three back ups already laid out.

Shiro traces the barely there curves of Keith's abs through the suit, "I was thinking," Shiro drops his hand down to Keith's crotch. The touch is too light to feel, then suddenly it's very much not. Keith gasps, "Of leaving you in it," Shiro rubs him just hard enough to get through the suit, and suddenly Keith finds himself five years younger and perfectly happy to get off grinding against somebody else's hand through his pants. Only Shiro could do this to him so quickly.

Shiro lets him get nice and hard, then takes his hand away. The impossibly strong grip of Shiro's prosthetic on his hip prevents him from even continuing on his own by rubbing along the wonderfully thick thigh still between his legs. Bastard. He seriously considers biting his grinning boyfriend for being a teasing ass for a moment. Shiro laughs, and presses a kiss to the edge of his scowl, "Ah don't be like that, baby. Where's the satisfaction in such a quick ending?" The satisfaction is in getting off, but he doesn't get a chance to say that, because Shiro is kissing him and interrupting Shiro's kisses are a crime against everything right in the world.

He doesn't know if there is some previous boyfriend or girlfriend he needs to send a gift basket to or if Shiro just popped out of the womb knowing everything necessary to make Keith swoon, but no one has ever kissed him as good as Shiro. No one else, can make a tongue against his lips feel like a gentleman's ask for permission, then get in only to feel like the promises of the wickedest of lovers against his teeth. By the time Shiro's left Keith panting for breath, he's forgiven him for being a dirty cock tease. He'll let him set the pace tonight.

Shiro kisses down his jaw, detouring to catch an earlobe in his teeth to make Keith shiver, before continuing down the side of his throat. He stops when he arrives at the edge of Keith's suit. He has just enough time to wonder if Shiro is about to decide to take off his suit after all, when a hand in his hair is suddenly pulling him backwards. Bending him over one of Shiro's forearms in a bow, "Stay just like that," Shiro doesn't need to order, his low promising tone is enough to make Keith willing to do much more than relax into a minorly odd position, "Good boy, keep that suit nice and tight for me." Shiro doesn't give him time to think, there are teeth biting at his nipple through his suit. Keith gasp and moans, arching further, pulling the cloth tight and thin over his pecs. Giving Shiro even better access to latch on and play, and does he play.

Shiro milks every last drop of pleasurable sensation that can be gained from teeth on clothed nipple. Soaking the spots where they poke through with spit. The suits not water proof, the growing damp spot from his too long ignored but still achingly hard cock demonstrates that aptly, "Takashi," His first name has always been the best way to get the older man to stop messing around and give Keith what he needs, "Takashi, please!" Keith begs. He's going to die from inability to cum if Shiro drags this out much longer. Shiro has to know that.

His lover finds some mercy in his heart and lets Keith out of the bow, dragging the hand behind his back down to grab a handful of his ass, "Go ahead baby," Shiro uses the hand on his ass to guide him, encouraging him to grind down on his delicious thigh, "Get off for me like this. I want to watch you." Shiro says huskily. Keith doesn't need to be told twice.

Objectively, the feeling of his own cum soaked cloth against his dick should be uncomfortable, but nothing could be better in this moment. He can feel the shift of the muscles in Shiro's thigh as he braces to take Keith's thrusts without sliding. See the way, Shiro watches him like he's the most perfect thing to have ever existed, hear Shiro's breaths get slightly unsteady as he jacks off to Keith's pleasure. His orgasm has him curling over, burying his face into Shiro's shoulder as his dick spasms and empties itself into his suit. Pleasure rolling through him like a wave.

He closes his eyes, and catches his breath to the sound of slicking up and down his own cock before he follows Keith over the edge. It does not escape his notice that Shiro moves him in the last second, so Shiro's cum can splash over his suit's abs. He doesn't have the energy to do much more than snort at that.

When Shiro falls back on the bed, Keith goes with him. Legs hanging off the bed isn't the most comfortable position ever, but he bets he could still fall asleep like this. Especially when Shiro starts running a hand up and down his back. He really should get undressed before he turns into a completely gross sticky mess. He really doesn't want to.

He'll just make Shiro help him get clean later.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **And now for the random long prompt fill. This probably ended up so long because I scavenged some ideas from another smut idea I had, but couldn't get to work right.**_

 _ **Also, this is the first one that goes from the initiation of sex all the way to the end today, so as always, constructive criticism appreciated.**_


	6. Next Time

_**LipstickLounge Asked: For NSFW - Needy, whining Shiro bottoming for Keith**_

Shiro tries to whine through the gag of his own boxers shoved into his mouth. Big strong Garrison Golden boy reduced to begging with his eyes for Keith to play with his cock or needy hole. He's never picky once the handcuffs come out. Shiro makes such a pretty image, shirt and jacket undone exposing his perfectly sculpted abs, lower body completely unclothed with dick at perfect military attention for Keith's inspection. That last part is a little messy, threatening to later drip a sticky stain all over the office floor. He'll make sure Shiro cleans it all up nice and shiny with his tongue when they are done.

Hmmm, he thinks he'll start with Shiro's ass. He got quite the nice surprise when he stripped the Golden Boy earlier. Someone had prepared for him. Nice big sparkly buttplug already stretching out his hole. Ready for use with just a little extra lube. He wonders if that was what Shiro was up too when he was late for their lunch? He likes to imagine him trying to surreptitiously clean himself out in the Garrison's far to public bathrooms. Biting his big full lips to not make any sounds as he stretched himself to fit the plug in. That was the sort of scene, that deserves a reward.

Boot on Shiro's shoulder, Keith shoves him forward. Toppling him over, cheek to floor, pretty ass up in the air for Keith's use. Shiro doesn't have to be told to spread his legs. He's been waiting for this all day. Keith tugs the plug out. Pleased with the way it sticks a bit, the lubes all but dried up, Shiro really has been wearing this since lunch. All through his classes and talks with very serious professors. Even in that flight sim demonstration earlier for all the bright and shiny new cadets. If they only knew how dirty their new hero was, all stuffed full for Keith's later pleasure.

"Do you think this makes you a good enough boy to get fucked?" Keith looks past Shiro's slightly gaping hole to where Shiro is looking up at him with grey eyes filled with hope. Shiro makes some noise that's made completely incoherent by the cloth in his mouth, then nods. Cocky bastard, he's lucky he's right. Keith pinches one of his ass cheeks anyways. Can't let him get too full of himself, "This time. Next time…" Keith stops before he digs himself in too big of a hole. Next time he'll probably be just as charmed, assuming Shiro doesn't take to doing this every time. It's hard to punish, when Shiro is so good at pleasing him.

Damn, he's bad at this.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **You didn't ask for light bdsm, but that's what you got.**_

 _ **Shiro and Keith aren't really big in the scene in this drabble at all. A little reading on the internet and some exploration. More interested in keeping things interesting than really getting into the life or getting serious into roles.**_


	7. Unexpected Problems

_**Anon Asked: Maybe Keith going through a Galra heat kind of thing, Shiro helps out**_

"Keith, baby? Not that I mind, but are you feeling alright?" Keith looks up from where he's trying to encourage Shiro's dick to full hardness.

He pulls his lips off, but keeps his hands working up and down the shaft. He doesn't have the patience to pause right now, "I'm fine," He's just horny, and maybe he's going to scream if he doesn't get Shiro's monster cock inside him in the next sixty seconds. Okay, maybe that is odd, but he doesn't care. He was good. He waited until after training with the group to drag Shiro off to their private quarters. He didn't throw the man down and mount him when this wave of 'fuck me!' first hit. He did good. He deserves Shiro's cock as a reward for his restraint.

"Right," Shiro's fingers wrap carefully around his wrists, stalling his movements, "Maybe, I'm just worrying over nothing, but why don't you humor me and get checked out in the medical bay." Shiro is trying to stop him. He doesn't want to fuck him.

Keith yanks his hands from Shiro's grip, and tackles the bigger man onto his back. He digs his nails into Shiro's shoulders, bares his teeth right in front of his face, "No!" Keith growls. He needs this. He needs this right goddamn now. Not after whatever fucking scans Shiro wants him to take. Some smarter part of himself realizes he's not going to get what he wants this way. Shiro's not going to take getting pinned to the bed and growled at as a reason to fuck him. _He should._ No, Shiro needs a different tack, "Fuck me, and we can go. Not before." Keith offers, less a threat. Rubbing his ass down against Shiro's cock to remind him what he gets out of this. Why is the seat of his pants wet?

Shiro isn't won over by his argument. One second he's on top, the next he's rolling across the floor. Shiro had actually just thrown him. Oh, the muscles to be able to do that made his mouth water, and did nothing to abate the flame that is overtaking his gut. _Shiro is a strong mate._ He's going to show him he's worth screwing, then have him again and again until he's satiated.

"Somehow I doubt your in your right mind," Shiro says, yanking his pants back up. Hiding the cock Keith wants from view. That won't do. Keith charges him, but this time Shiro is ready for him. He's not sure how it happens, but instead of knocking the bigger man over again, he ends up tossed over one broad shoulder, "Sorry babe, we'll figure out whats going on, and you'll feel much better." Keith scratches whatever he can reach, but Shiro just tightens his grip. He's not getting loose, and more importantly, he's not getting fucked.

Keith yowls the whole way to med bay.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **This was obviously supposed to end in smut considering the whole porny drabble thing, but I wrote myself into a corner in the first two paragraphs, where there is no way in hell Shiro would let Keith have sex with him. I liked it too much to delete and start over, though.**_

 _ **Basically in this drabble, Galra are aggressive. Even those who go through heats. They'll role over and play the sweetest thing in existence if you are giving them what they want, but you try to deny them and they will hunt your ass down and make sure they get laid like they need.**_


	8. AfterShock

_**Follow up to Unexpected Problems.**_

"Baby, it's going to be okay. Just open the door." Keith pulls his knees up a little tighter against his chest, making no moves to do as Shiro's muffled voice of concern had requested. This was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him. How could things possibly be okay?

Everyone in the Castle knew he'd lost his mind for two days because of his 'heat?' That's what Coran had called it. Overdrive of mating instincts that put his animal hind brain in charge of decision making until it was satiated or the period of time expired. Couldn't even have the decency to affect memory retention. Fuck, he'd actually scratched Lance.

The Blue Paladin could be a jerk at times, but he'd just been trying to figure out why Keith had been making that god awful noise while Shiro hauled him to the medbay. Lance is never going to let him forget that he'd responded by trying to claw out one of his eyes.

He guesses it could have been worse. Coran had told him if his body hadn't decided Shiro was his mate, he might have just tried to convince the other paladin to give him dick instead instead of attacking the other him…If he ever found out he'd tried to get in bed with freaking Lance, he'd evac himself into space.

"Keith, sweetheart, you don't need to hide from me. Just let me in, you don't have to come out," Shiro wheedles. He's been trying to get Keith to open the door since he first locked himself in here thirty minutes ago. He'd thought after getting out of the isolation chamber the last thing he'd want to do is be locked in another tiny room, but one look at the other paladins, knowing they are all perfectly aware of where Keith has been and why, had sent him running for the safety of their room's personal bathroom.

"Shiro, the only thing I want right now is to die of humiliation in peace or your cock. We already established I'm not getting the latter, so let me have the former." Keith calls back. After effects of heat, hind brain control is gone, but extreme horniness wasn't going to wear off for a week. Shiro being the too good for this universe bastard that he is, won't accept Keith's ability to consent until this is completely out of his system. Normally he loves that about the man, but right now he just wants him to go away and stop reminding him of what he wants and can't have.

Shiro's sigh is loud enough to be heard through the door, "How about this. You let me in. Let me make sure you're okay, and I'll consider it. If you can convince me you're capable of thinking clearly right now."

Keith finds himself on his feet, hand hovering over the lock before his brain catches up with him. Wait, this is the exact over eagerness that stopped him from getting laid when his heat first started. Unlike then, he has two brain cells to rub together right now, "I've read Catch-22. I let you in, you're going to declare me still mentally unfit." Make Shiro back himself into a corner to get through the door. He won't lie to Keith to get what he wants. He cares about Keith's trust too much for that.

"Normally the possibility of sex isn't enough to get you out of hiding. You have to admit your still not fully yourself." Yeah, he is still horny as fuck. That doesn't mean he can't make judgment calls.

"That's not the standard," Keith growls, "I'm not going to regret having sex with you tomorrow or next week. Yes, I want to get laid, but I'm not at the point where I'd agree to something I didn't actually want anymore." Keith turns around and plops back down beside the door. Shiro can be stubborn, when he gets his mind stuck on a point. They could be at this a while.

There's a thunk on the door, Shiro letting his forehead bang against it, "Fine, let me in. Talk this over with me while I can see you, and I'll give your argument a fair hearing. I'm not agreeing to anything until I can see that you can hold a conversation with me while keeping your eyes on my face, though." Fair enough, and easy enough to pull off. He could delay gratification for a little bit.

Keith lets Shiro in.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **There will be one final follow up drabble that will get to the heat sex the original prompter wanted.**_


	9. No More Denial

_**Final follow up to Unexpected Problems and AfterShock. Galra heats come about three times a year, so this is set about four months after the first two drabbles. Keith has had time to tell Shiro that it is perfectly okay to fuck him during heats in that time.**_

Shiro's back hits the bed and Keith tears at the fastener to his pants. Tugging Shiro's pants and underwear down to the top of his thighs, just enough to reveal what he's after. He doesn't care about anything else. If Shiro really cares, he can get fully undressed once Keith's done with him. Now it's his time to get what he needs.

Keith grabs Shiro's soft cock. Rubbing the pad of his thumb along the foreskin and head in the way he knows Shiro likes. Even soft the cock is massive as ever, easily bigger in every way than Keith's own. His boxers dampen with the mere thought of how he's going to feel stretching out over this girth.

Shiro's hand drift down to, touch? Stop him? He doesn't know. Keith growls, bares his teeth in warning. Last time, last time he'd been denied, but this time, he is going to get everything he wants. Shiro doesn't get to back out on him now. He's already said yes.

The offending hands raise up in surrender, "Alright, babe, I get it. No touching," Keith watches him warily, until Shiro moves his hands up beside his head. Only then does he focus back on the quickly hardening cock in his hand. A little attention from his mouth should get it fully erect.

Keith leans down and takes the head into the wet heat of his mouth. Sucking and licking like Shiro is his favorite flavor of lollipop, while his hands slick his drool down the full length. The first taste of precum makes him moan. Not because he's suddenly started like the flavor, but it means Shiro's ready for him. Keith pulls off. Shiro is erect enough for his purposes. His insides can do the work of getting him to full on leaking, then on to filling Keith with his hot cum.

Keith scrabbles at his belt. He can't leave his pants mostly on if he wants to straddle and enjoy Shiro properly. He kicks one boot off, and gets one leg out of his now wet underwear before he figures that enough. He doesn't care enough to bother with the rest.

He doesn't want to stretch. He wants to take Shiro's cock now, damn the consequences, but Shiro will stop him if he looks like he's in pain. He won't let Keith hurt himself no matter how much it feels like he is going to literally die if this takes much longer.

"Do you want some help?" Keith startles. How can you almost forget someone is there, when all you're doing is focusing on their cock?

"I.." Keith hesitates, looking at the metal fingers on Shiro's prosthetic hand. Their big and slick, and so much better at preparing him than his own, but, "You take too long and I'll do it myself." Keith warns. Shiro nods his understanding, so he turns around and scoots back on Shiro's stomach. Giving him a full view of his wet needy hole and the way clear rivulets of slick have leaked down all the way to his balls.

"God baby, look at you," Shiro says in awe. Hands separating the cheeks of his ass, but very clearly not pushing anything inside.

"Stop looking, start touching," Keith orders, glaring over his shoulder. Shiro smiles sheepishly at him, and finally gets around to the whole stretching business.

The first breach of his hole by one of Shiro's thick metal fingers feels exactly as good as he thought it would. Not a mistake letting him do this after all. Barely worth a little slow down in the main event but still worth it. Shiro seems to realize that Keith is much looser and wetter than normal and moves up to two fingers almost immediately. That's when he starts demonstrating his intimate familiarity with Keith's body, and showing exactly why this is a great idea. Shiro doesn't have to grope, he knows exactly where Keith's prostate is, and he doesn't hesitate to give Keith exactly the hard pressure against it he loves. Keith moans, leaning forward to give Shiro better access to his hole.

"Like that?" Shiro asks, cockily. Pressing down hard again when Keith tries to answer just to prove what a smug bastard he can really be. Keith snarls at him.

"Give me more you ass," He's getting tired of just fingers.

"Language," Shiro teases with a laugh. Keith's not in the mood. He shifts to get up and take care of himself, when Shiro finally adds another finger, "There you go. Impatient today." He thankfully doesn't add his usual 'Patience Yields Focus' mantra, so Keith doesn't have to bite him in pure frustration.

The second the third finger feels comfortable, Keith pulls away. He's done waiting, he's stretched enough. He turns himself around again, so he can watch Shiro's hands for trying to stop him. Keith lines up the big fat cock he's been cravin-"-Baby, are you su-"-Keith glares at him with all the fury he can muster at the interruption. Shiro's relationship instincts kick in and he snaps his mouth closed before he can finish the sentence. Good. Keith presses down and all thoughts of boyfriends trying to deny him fly from his head.

Shiro's cock feels better than anything he's had before. He knew a burning stretch could be pleasure, he knew how good it felt to take himself right up to his limits and pound along that line, but he didn't know those things could get so much better. That his nerves could come alight in bright sensitive flares that screamed for more. Keith doesn't take his time. He takes all of Shiro in one glorious go, from tip all the way to his balls. Forcing his body to accommodate all of his girth right now, and being rewarded with more singing pleasure in return.

He thinks Shiro might curse, but he's not listening to anything but his own gasping moans right now. Keith picks himself up, nearly to the point of losing the perfect stretch around the rim of his hole, then slams back down. Then he does it again, and again. Each time just as glorious as the last. He doesn't need to fist his cock. This is all so good he feels like he could cum just from the sensation of Shiro inside him alone, but he does it anyways. He won't deny himself a single ounce of pleasure.

He so blissed out and high, he doesn't realize he's about to cum until his whole body spasms. Pleasure coming to a screaming peak. His dick shooting off ropey strings of cum all over Shiro, while his ass clenches around the cock inside him, gushes of slick squirting out where Shiro can't quite plug him up fully.

Keith collapses forward onto Shiro's chest, cock still inside his ass. It takes him a moment to realize Shiro is panting just as hard as he is. His orgasm must have caused Shiro's own. That pleases him for reasons he can't quite articulate right now. They stay like that, cum and slick cooling on clothes he really should have taken off earlier. Though it's really hard to regret anything about what just happened. That was the best fuck in his life, and he can only imagine it'll be better if he lets Shiro do some of the work. In fact, Keith props himself and looks down at his recovering boyfriend,

"Let's go again."

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **Hope the heat sex lived up to expectations.**_

 _ **Constructive criticism is really appreciated. If you want better porn, I've got to figure out where I'm making mistakes first.**_


	10. Appreciation

_**That-Meiko-Girl Asked: Body worship/neck kisses?**_

Keith sucks one thick digit into his mouth, closing his eyes so he can concentrate on using his tongue to feel every finely crafted bump and groove. Near perfect mimicry of the original article cast in humming Galra tech. The taste of metal is sharp, biting in a way that rings against his teeth, but the finger retains the projecting heat of flesh. He can hear the barely there buzz of quintessence flowing through it, carrying the sensation of his wet mouth to the man above him. He sucks softly, bobs his head slowly along the length, makes sure every centimeter of the warm metal receives attention from his tongue, until he finally hears a shaky moan.

Keith pulls nearly the whole way off, catches just the tip between his teeth, before opening his eyes so he can look up through his eyelashes at the owner of the prosthetic. Shiro is completely enraptured by the display. Pupils blown wide, breath far too heavy for sitting back and watching. Good, this is all for him. A reminder, that just because they remade it in metal. This is still his arm, and Keith loves it because he loves all of Shiro. Even the parts that Shiro doesn't love himself.

Keith gives him a coy grin, then catches the fingers neighbor with his mouth as well. That gives him more to work with. Sliding his tongue between and around them both. He has to force himself to keep his slow pace, as Shiro's breath makes little hitches and gasps. There is no need to hurry, they have all the time in the world for him to show his adoration for each and every centimeter of Shiro's arm.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **I actually had to look up what exactly body worship was. I've read fics about it, but somehow I was still not exactly clear were the line between that and normal praise was.**_


	11. Pretty As A Picture

_**Lilmissginge Asked: for your nsfw prompts? what about praise kink?**_

"Why don't you let me see your pretty smile," Keith ducks his head and blushes, letting a small smile curl his lips, "Just like that cutie," He can hear the click of Shiro's recorder, "You're gorgeous, you know that."

Keith's cheeks get impossible hotter. Shiro attention is like the sun, a blanket of warmth on his skin that will burn him up if he tries to watch it head on, "You're just biased," Keith mumbles, fidgeting with the blanket underneath rather than looking at the fond smile he knows Shiro is giving him.

Soft fingers on his chin redirect him so he has to look into adoring grey eyes, "No, you're just too sweet to acknowledge how beautiful you are," A warm press of lips stops him from protesting that assessment, "Lay back for me will you baby? I want to capture a picture of my gorgeous boyfriend from another angle." Keith's helpless to resist his request.

"There you go." Shiro's recorder makes a few more clicks. He's not doing this for show. Shiro really does love his pictures of Keith. He's walked in on him jacking off to images of him in the past, "Can you bite one of your fingers," Keith does as requested, but he can't look at the recorder while he does so. He thinks he'll melt if he does. There's another click, "That's good. You're always so good for me," Shiro praises. His needy little heart laps up every compliment. He loves being what Shiro wants. He loves hearing he's what Shiro wants even more. Feeds the delicate parts of him that just want to be loved.

"Will you show me you cock, baby?" Keith scoots his boxers down revealing himself to a chorus of clicks. He's half hard from the attention alone, "I love your cock," Shiro says, almost like an afterthought as he runs a finger up the underside of Keith's dick, making him gasp, "Always feel so good against my own," Shiro thumbs Keith's foreskin absentmindedly, seeming completely oblivious to the way it makes Keith squirm, "Like it was made to be there." Keith whines when Shiro takes his hand away.

"Do you want me to get you off, cutie?" God yes, Keith nods vigorously. Shiro smiles at him, before giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose and pressing the recorder into one of his hands, "Alright, you'll have to take the pictures though. I want proof of how good your cock looks in my hands," Keith nods, again fumbling to aim the recorder the way Shiro wants, "Such a good boy." Keith doesn't know if it's the compliment or the way Shiro's big hand slides down his dick that makes him moan, but he knows he wants more of both.

Shiro doesn't disappoint, "You know you're the best thing that ever happened to me?" Shiro says softly, like the way you're supposed to talk after sex, not while he's doing that twist at the end of his stroke that makes Keith's hips jerk in pleasure, and makes him have to work so hard to keep the camera steady, "I didn't know what hit me when I met you." Shiro continues, "You were the best natural pilot I ever met," He can't deny it, can't claim Shiro's better than he is. Not when Shiro's dealing him so much pleasure, and feels like he's speaking directly into his soul, "So incredibly smart, and beautiful to boot," His world is spiraling into Shiro's hand and Shiro's voice, he's grateful when the camera is taken from his hands and he can let himself subsume into both, "Then I got to know you and found out you were one of the most caring too." He's, he's not going to last much longer. He can feel the pleasure reaching it's final peak.

"Ta-takashi, I'm-m-" Keith stutters.

"Go ahead, baby. I've got you," Keith lets go, body arching with pleasure, eyes squeezing shut. Shiro works him through it, only stopping when Keith collapses back to the bed.

He feels the mattress dip as Shiro moves around the bed, "Come here," Shiro pulls him up onto his lap. Keith doesn't open his eyes, just curls into the warm chest, catching his breath, enveloped in Shiro, "You were good, so good and sweet, letting me take all those pictures of you. You just rest now," Shiro says, petting his hair. He lets the words soak in, a couple more pieces of Shiro's warmth to secret away all for himself, "Later, you can help me pick out which ones I'm going to keep," He likes that idea.


	12. A Perfect World

_**Summary: In a perfect world Kuro got everything he wanted. His weaker self, the kitten, and all the time in the universe to play with both.**_

 _ **Note:This is a scene that Kuro fantasized about in Kitten, but never got the chance to make reality (mainly because he got stabbed to death by the other two participants). I've wanted to write it for a while. Today is just the first time I've sat down and had it all flow right.**_

 _ **Warning Violent Non-con Ahead**_

He could make this nice for them both. Stretch Kitten out so he'd moan and shake with pleasure when Kuro took him. Touch him softly so he'd paint his own skin with his shame. Certainly that way held appeal. A humiliation to be brought up every time Kitten claimed to hate being in his care, but for their first time together he wants something different. Something special, that is uniquely theirs and can't be mistaken for anyone else. Besides they have an audience to entertain now.

Beaten and tied up tight, with his prosthetic, the only strong part of him, safely disconnected and stored. Shiro is their unwilling guest of honor. He hadn't been an easy capture. Nearly died from the wounds Kuro had to inflict to take him down, but now that he has him, a boring show just won't do.

Kuro tugs the gag from between his weaker self's lips. He doesn't particularly wish to engage his spitted insults, but his impotent yells are going to make lovely ambiance for the scene. He turns away from the raging man. Stalks towards the corner where Kitten is curled up, trying to be small and easily forgotten. Like Kuro could ever forget about him.

He runs gentle fingers over the top of his foot and up his nicely muscled calf. Kitten doesn't relax to his touch. He's learned there is no kindness to be found here, and only crushes his bound arms between the wall and himself in an attempt to pull away from him. The look of fear he's trying so hard to hide is satisfying. He doesn't know what's coming, but he knows enough to be terrified. Good.

Kuro grabs one ankle and drags him from his corner. Kitten kicks, but his improved arm doesn't even register the hits as pain. He lets him go right by the bottle of alien product he procured for this occasion, at a perfect angle for Shiro to watch everything he's about to do. His weaker self is just as lost to his intentions, though still outraged at any contact between him and his pet, so selfish, he knows his mother taught him to share.

Their denseness doesn't survive his unbuttoning Kitten's jeans. By the time he's sliding boxers down those slim hips, his ears are filled with cute pleas not to do this from the one about to be hurt and desperate bargaining for him to take anything else from the one watching. He loves how he can pick out every emotion whirling in his weaker self's voice. The fear, the pain on behalf of another, the willingness to do anything to make this stop. Their connection, shared knowledge and memories, makes his sounds more delicious than anything else in the universe. Even the sweet thing below him can't quite match it, though memories of early morning adoration certainly give him a unique flavor worth keeping all his own. Still, Shiro's pain reigning supreme won't do anything for getting him what he's asking for. Right now, all Kuro wants is to know if Kitten feels just as good as Shiro's memories tell him he does. Everything else is just icing.

He flips the naked pet over. His kicking and struggling picks up in ferocity to the point Kuro's forced to sit on his thighs to hold him still for preparations. He's generous with the lube. Forcing a finger all the way inside to coat Kitten's tender walls, the yowl he gets from that reminds him of a cat getting his temperature checked. Ah Kitten, always finding new ways to live up to his name. Kuro pours more lube liberally over his own length, working himself up to full hardness. He has no plans to make this enjoyable for the other participant, at least not this time, but he'd really rather Kitten still be usable after he's done.

Finally, they're ready. Kitten refuses to let his legs be spread, but that's fine, he'll be the only one hurt by making himself tighter. The harshness of the hold necessary to keep his hips still has the the double benefit that it will leave pretty hand shaped bruises and gives Kuro access to the hole that he needs.

The first push inside is better than anything from Shiro's memories. His hole is so hot and wet and tight around Kuro. Insides squeezing down on him as Kitten's muscles spasm in pain around the intruder. The scream he makes is like nothing Kuro's ever heard from him. Raw and shrieking like an animal being gutted. He barely sounds human. Kuro fully seat himself inside the pet, as the scream tapers off. The big fat tears spilling down his cheeks are almost an afterthought. He doesn't even think Kitten notices he's making them, as he pulls back out. The next thrust in is greeted with a pretty wail.

Kitten doesn't scream for him again. Sobs and cries out on each new deep seated breach but doesn't scream. Kuro tries to get him to make that sound again. Uses his length as a weapon against his insides, purposefully hard and fast. Muscles jerk and dance from bruising hurt, but the scream is done for, much like Kitten's fight. The thing has lost the will to do anything but limply take what Kuro deals out. Shaking and crying, but seemingly unable to even try and pull away anymore. Except for the spasms of tightness caused by Kuro himself, Kitten's insides part easily for him. Accepting their place as a toy for him to use.

He's not sure when Kitten's eyes become glassy, unseeing as his mind goes elsewhere, but as soon as he notices he stops his assault. How rude, after all the effort he put into this. For Kitten to zone out on him is just not acceptable. He pulls out and flips the kitten over, slaps him once, twice, before those big pretty eyes become aware again only to immediately squeeze shut with a mewl of pain. There we go, back to awareness to spend quality time with him. Kuro pushes back in. He doesn't exactly gentle himself, but he goes slower, a little less harsh, if just as deep. He wants Kitten to remember every second of this in detail, not just as a haze he checked out from. Kitten cries for him all the same.

When Kuro cums, Kitten is spread lewdly bellow him. Pale thighs wide and ready to accept his raking nails as his pleasure shivers through him. He hears a whimper as he empties himself, tastes copper as he bites into soft exposed flesh. When he pulls out, stands up to tuck himself away, Kitten doesn't move from where he's left him, either unwilling or unable to so soon after.

Kuro takes the time examine his handiwork. There is a little blood mixed in with the other substances leaking from Kitten's abused hole. Not enough that he has to treat him. He won't die suddenly from this, and if infection sets in, he has a nice advanced medical kit for that. Yes, pretty and hurt, but otherwise fine for his needs. This is all shaping up better than he hoped.

He collects some of the mess on his fingers. Walks over to where his weaker self has gone quiet in shock and horror. After all his time in the arena, the fact he can still be shown things that are too much for him to mentally handle is one of the reasons he can never be truly great. At least, Kuro gets to thoroughly enjoy this flaw. He taps his coated fingers against Shiro's lips. His weaker self jerks, as he registers that something exists in the universe beyond Kitten's shuddering form, "Lick them clean, and I'll give the cute thing a break." He isn't worried about being bitten, he knows Shiro won't risk anymore harm being visited upon his pet by such an action.

Grey eyes meet his own glowing yellow, "You're sick," Shiro whispers. Boring. That insult is getting quickly overused. He's going to have to come up with a way to 'encourage' a bigger vocabulary in his guest and pet. If he wanted to hear the same thing over and over again, he'd just play a video from his recorder.

He shoves his fingers into his weaker self's mouth. Just as he thought, he doesn't dare bite, "Clean them off, or I go back to playing with the kitten," It takes another glance at the whimpering pile of hurt his kitten has been reduced too, rolled over on his side now, but his weaker self finally gets with the program. Sucking and licking every slimy drop from his fingers until they are shiny and clean. Good boy.

He gives his head a scratch of approval before walking back over to the pet. He remembers how the guards would do that after Shiro had put on a particular vicious display in the arena. He knows Shiro remembers too.

Kuro leans down and cuts the pretty thing's arms loose. Kitten doesn't try to attack him. Just curls up tight with his arms wrapped around his abdomen in pain. He won't be moving anytime soon without a reminder of what they did together. He takes a moment to enjoy the pure anguish on his face, before grabbing his bicep and dragging him towards the door of the shuttle. Really no matter what Shiro had done he was planning on doing this, he'd landed on this planet specifically for this game, and he could have twisted anything Shiro had decided to do to be responsible for this outcome.

The door hisses open, and he tosses Kitten out on the rough dirt surrounding the shuttle. He cries out and crumples where he lands. Kuro throws his pants and boxers out after him. He knows Kitten will put them back on and give him the joy of peeling him back out of them later.

"I'll be back tomorrow. If you're still here, we'll have some more fun." He lays out the rules to their next game. If he actually finds Kitten exactly in this spot tomorrow, he'll make sure he regrets it. He spent a lot of time picking out this planet. Completely empty of sentient life, no big predators. Native biology that isn't deathly toxic to humans. Mild terrain. Even the weather this time year won't hurt him too badly. He'll be terribly cold tonight, but no toes will be lost.

Nothing out there will kill him outright. At worst he'll ingest something that would cause him to be too ill to continue running. Kuro will be very disappointed if that happens. Maybe even have to come up with a minor punishment for Kitten wasting his time on making sure he survives, but really the only reason he might find Kitten where he left him is because he'd rather wallow in his pain than play Kuro's game. That is just not acceptable behavior.

If, on the other hand, Kitten gives him an enjoyable enough hunt, he might give him the option of using his mouth for their next show. A reward he should appreciate, and for such an easy challenge.

There are plenty of places to crawl and hide. Plenty of material to help hide his tracks, maybe even build himself a makeshift weapon to try and fight Kuro with. Oh wouldn't that be fun, track him down, then get another chance to show him just how pathetically helpless he is even when armed, and he will track him down. Worst case, if Kitten gets a little too crafty, he'll just use the receiver for the sub-dermal tracker he installed in his neck while he slept. Kuro doesn't play games he's not going to win.

Kuro closes the door on the trembling pet and casually strolls to the cockpit. Initiating the automatic takeoff procedure that will launch them into orbit for the night. Standing and stretching, he walks over to the only other occupant left in the shuttle.

Now for some one on one time with his weaker self.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **There were some small hints (or large depending on how you read things) in Kitten that Kuro wanted to do something like this eventually. The planet thing he mentally referenced explicitly, but his practice for the non-con is only there if you read between the lines on the chapter where he killed the alien couple.**_


	13. Big Orange

_**Ilovelocust Asked: Things I need right now, Shiro or Keith taking a big thick dildo while the other watches and directs them….**_

"That's enough." Shiro's fingers slip free of his own wet hole, but otherwise he doesn't move. Stays with his forehead pressed to the floor and his ass up in the air. On display until Keith tells him otherwise. The views good from his chair. He can see the sweaty slope of Shiro's well muscled back and the heavy hang of his neglected cock, leaking milky drops of precum to the floor below it, all without moving an inch, "I picked up a present for you. It's in the purple bag in the toy compartment. Go get it and bring it back."

He's pleased that Shiro doesn't need to be told to crawl. His lover is quick in his task, retrieving the gift and bringing it back to him. Holding it up for Keith to take, "It's not for me, baby." Keith laughs, "Go ahead an open in." Shiro sets the bag in his lap. Tugging it open, eyes going wide as he gets a look at what's inside. It's a big orange alien dildo. Longer and thicker at the base than even his lover's cock, with nice rounded ridges to emphasize every time its circumference grows.

"I saw it while shopping at that outpost a few days ago," Keith says, as Shiro turns it over in his hands, "I knew your slutty little hole would just love a chance to ride something like this. Why don't you show me how much you like your present, baby," Shiro reaches for the lube, "Over there where I can see it, back to me," Keith reminds, before his lover's eagerness ruins his view. Shiro shuffles around, letting Keith get a look at his nice ass while he lubes the dildo up.

Then Shiro is raising up on his knees, setting the base flat on the ground before beginning to lower himself down. Spreading his cheeks with hands, so Keith can watch as the tip breaches his hole. He looks exactly as good as Keith thought he would.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **Eh, told you guys I needed it. Didn't really feel like making it longer, though.**_


End file.
